1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to layout tools, and in particular to a chalk line protracting tool in combination with a level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dependency of the construction industry and related industries on the common level is well known. Levels are used extensively for the marking and placement of structures level to ground and at various inclinations relative to ground level. Levels in general usage include a housing having a pair of parallel straight edges and one or more spirit levels at right angles or at 45.degree. angles located within the housing and between the straight edges. For placement of finishing elements in construction, as for example, wallpaper, levels are placed against a vertical surface; earth level is ascertained; and a line is proscribed against the straight edge of the level by conventional marking means such as pens or pencils. Where lines greater in length than the level straight edge are desired, a conventional chalk line placed in alignment with the marking on the surface so proscribed is extended to the desired length and snapped to provide an extended or protracted line in known relationship with ground level. Conventional chalk lines as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 873,686 issued to A. B. Sharp and U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,639 issued to Roeseler et al are in common use.
In the past, separate instruments, first for leveling, and second for marking, have been required for proscribing a line. Such usage is inefficient, time consuming, and costly in terms of man hours wasted.